


Return to Me

by sydnubabu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydnubabu/pseuds/sydnubabu
Summary: Oberyn makes a promise to return home ahead of his fight with the Mountain.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Return to Me

Oberyn stood in the doorway to his chambers, looking longingly upon his partners within. Ellaria, who he had been with for nearly two decades, was gently brushing Maren’s hair. He smiled softly. It warmed his heart to be reminded that Ellaria was just as much in love with Maren as he was. Relationships like theirs were a gift from the gods.

He sighed as he remembered the task his brother had bestowed upon him. As always, Doran would stay behind in Dorne, and he would be the ambassador. He sighed heavily and called to Ellaria. She turned to see him in the doorway and gave him a confused look. “I need to talk with you,” he said, motioning for her to come over with his head. 

Ellaria set the brush down and kissed Maren’s forehead. “I’ll be right back, my flower.” 

Maren let out a small laugh and leaned back on the couch, a hand cradling her small, protruding stomach. “You better. I still need help braiding my hair.”

Ellaria rested her hand on Maren’s belly for a second before heading towards Oberyn. In a low voice, she said, “You’ve got a secret.”

Oberyn let out a chuckle and crossed his arms. “I just wanted to tell you first.” Ellaria crossed her arms back and raised an eyebrow. “Doran has asked us to go to King’s Landing.”

Ellaria made a face of disgust. “Ugh. Why?”

Oberyn rolled his eyes. “The boy king is getting married. My brother wants me to be his representative.”

Ellaria shook her head. “Why not Arianne? She is his heir.”

Oberyn leaned against the doorframe. “You know as well as I that they do not respect our traditions. Women are just chattal in their eyes.” He sighed. “Besides, King’s Landing has proved to be dangerous for women who belong to House Martell.”

Ellaria leaned against the other side of the doorframe. She looked longingly towards Maren. “And she’s just starting to feel better, too. After being so sick.” Oberyn reached out and grabbed one of Ellaria’s hands as they both looked over at Maren, who was busy setting up a game of mancala on the table next to the couch. “I never was as sick during any of my pregnancies as she has been.” She looked back at Oberyn over her shoulder. “She’s going to be devastated, you know.”

Oberyn sighed heavily. “I know. But it isn’t safe. She must stay here.” He pushed himself off the doorframe. “You ready?”

Ellaria nodded softly as they walked into the room. Maren turned and, picking up her skirts, rushed towards Oberyn. He opened his arms wide to catch her as she flung herself at him. “My prince! What did your brother want?” 

She pulled back as Oberyn placed his large hand on her ever expanding midsection. He knew from Elllaria’s pregnancies that she would grow larger quickly now, after nearly three months of sickness. Ellaria came and hugged Maren from the side. 

Oberyn sighed as he ran his fingers down Maren’s cheek. He didn’t want to wipe that beautiful smile off her face. “Doran has asked us to go to King’s Landing.”

“Oh!” Maren’s eyes went wide in surprise. “Well, when do we leave?” 

Oberyn smiled wryly. “As much as I wish to have you by my side at all times, Maren, I need you to stay here.”

Maren huffed and shook her head. “I don’t understand. I’ve been feeling so much better this past week! I haven’t thrown up in days. I can travel!”

Ellaria reached out and tucked a lock of Maren’s hair behind her ear. “It’s not that, my flower.” She grabbed the younger woman’s hand and pulled her to the couch. “Let’s sit down.”

Maren and Ellaria sat next to each other, holding each other’s hands. Oberyn sat on the ottoman, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. 

Maren looked back and forth between her two lovers. “If it’s not because of my sickness, then what else would be keeping me from traveling to King’s Landing?”

Ellaria’s eyes darted back and forth between Maren and Oberyn. Oberyn sat up and tilted his head to the side, clenching his hands into fists on his thighs. Maren reached over and gently rested a hand on his fist. “This is about Elia, isn’t it?”

Oberyn nodded, his jaw tight. He took Maren’s hand with both of his and lowered his head. “My goal, as your partner, is to keep you safe. I cannot guarantee your safety in King’s Landing.” He moved to kneel next to the couch and put his hand on her pregnant belly. “You- and our child- will be safe in Dorne.”

Maren closed her eyes and breathed deeply. How could she manage with both Oberyn and Ellaria gone? She opened her eyes to see her lovers staring back at her, waiting with bated breath for her answer. “I will stay,” she answered. “But you must promise to return to me.”

Eyes wide, Oberyn replied immediately. “With everything in my power, I will return home to you.”

Ellaria leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Maren’s lips. “We will be counting the days.”


End file.
